13 Years to 4 Hours
by SomewhereElse31
Summary: New Year's Eve one-shot.


_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna go, _  
><em>But in this moment all I know <em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window, <em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below.<em>  
><em>Hold my breath as you're moving in, <em>  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin. <em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly<em>

* * *

><p><em>Crap <em>Cammie thought as she looked at her cell phone and noticed the call she was desperatly trying to make had dropped.

"No, no,no!" She pouted and held the small device up to the New York City skyline, hoping to gain some service.

When nothing happened, she brought it back into her view and tried smacking it. Needless to say, that didn't work either.

"Ugh! No! Please work!" she groaned.

"Having trouble?" she heard someone ask behind her. Once she turned around she was surprised to see a guy about her age standing casually in spite of the people walking briskly all around them with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh...yeah," she said to the stranger. "No reception."

He chuckled and strolled closer to her. "There is no way you are going to get any, trust me."

She crossed her arms and stepped back away from him, a little angry that he could come in and act all cocky. "And how would you know?"

"I have lived here all my life, and I have never gotten reception here," he smirked.

_Shit he's good,_ she thought. But she wouldn't admit that to him. He seemed too confident.

"Well..." she started, but suddenly lost her train of thought. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes, which were a surprising shade of green.

"I'm Zach. You trying to meet someone?" he asked her when she didn't continue.

She snapped out of her daze and focused on the crowd again. "I'm Cammie, and yes, I'm trying to meet my boyfiren-well he isn't my boyfriend...he is more of my friend, but I don't like him as a friend, I like him more than that, and I have for, like...ever, and I was really hoping to kiss him at midnight, seeing how it is New Year's Eve and he invited to go with him here to Times Square. I kind of took it as a sign. But we were going to meet here but I haven't found him yet."

He just stared at her in awe. No one had ever just rambled on like she just had. She must really want to be with this guy. "Uh, okay. Where are you going to meet him?"

"Some bar," she pouted again and shrugged.

She was making this difficult for him to help her. "You are making it difficult to help you."

"I never said I wanted your help," she snapped, obviously in despair.

He sighed. "Okay, fine. I will leave you alone. Sheesh, someone is desperate."

"Hey!" she shouted after him and earning a few looks from people walking by. "I am not _that_ desperate!"

He turned around and walked back over to her. "Oh really? You were about to cry over this guy."

"I was not!" she huffed.

"How long have you known him?" the guy asked, with a gentler and softer tone.

She sighed and shuffled over to a cold bench while he followed. "13 years."

"That's a long time," he commented and sutdied her face while she pretended to be very interested in a string on her jacket.

"Yeah, and I have been in love with him since the first time I laid eyes on him in forth-grade math class," she confessed.

She didn't know why she was telling him all of this. She felt so embarrassed about it, but couldn't stop.

"Have you ever told him?" the guy asked her.

She laughed. "No way...Actually I asked him to prom in high school but he had a girlfriend so he said no...well she wasn't really his girlfriend...in fact, he asked her after I asked him now that I think about it," she rambled again.

"What a jerk," the guy commented.

She shook her head. "No he isn't a jerk, he has a son."

The guy's eyes lit up. "Oh, so he ditched you in high school and he has a son. Sounds like a wonderful gentleman. Really though, he obviously isn't married, since he asked you here. Sounds like he doesn't know how to treat women."

"And you do?" she huffed, annoyed with his assumptions that were the same as her friend's. They all thought Josh was a duche, but she couldn't stop loving him.

"Look, why don't we just get you to your prince charming before I throw out more about this guy and you refuse my help," he stood up and smiled genuinely.

"I already refused your help," she said with a lack of emotion.

He started walking. "Well suck it up, I am going to help you. Now hurry up, there are tons of bars around here and we have to find yours before midnight so you can kiss prince charming and hopefully turn him into a frog."

"I don't want your help," she muttered to herself as she started to follow him. She knew she only said it to try to convince herself that she could do it, but she knew she couldn't, and maybe this guy was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

><p>It was 11:30 and they had searched just about every bar in Times Square.<p>

"We aren't going to find him!" Cammie cried for the hundreth time that night. She was surprised though. Zach was a nice guy for helping her, and he also bought her a drink at the fourth bar they searched. She had also found out about him. She hated to admit it, but after spending four hours with him she felt comfortable around him, something she struggled with around Josh. She always got nervous around him.

Zach looked around the crowd in the bar for the guy Cammie had described for him. "Chill out! We will find him!"

"It's easy for you to say! You haven't been madly in love with him for practically your whole life!" Cammie huffed and sat down at an empty seat in the bar. She removed her gloves and coat, not really feeling anything. She knew she should be disappointed since they haven't found Josh yet, but she could't find the sadness anywhere in her being.

"Wait-" Zach grabbed her hand to pull her up. "Is that him?"

A small smile found its way to Cammie's lips as she saw Josh about 10 feet infront of them, but it slowly faded when her focus shifted to the tall blond he was talking to.

"What a tool," she herd Zach mutter under his breath next to her. He must have seen her too.

They both just stood for a moment and watched him chat it up with the blond, until Josh did a double take and saw Cammie watching him. He said good-bye to the other girl and walked over to her with a large grin on his face.

"Hey Cam," he hugged her, not noticing Zach still holding her hand.

Cammie smiled lightly, forever being disappointed by Josh. "Hey."

"You ready?" he motioned to the large crowd outside, and winked. "It's almost midnight."

"Uh," she started, "yeah, I...I guess."

"Great! Let's go!" he took her hand not occupied by Zach's and started to pull.

"Cammie?" Zach said as he pulled her back, not wanting to let go of her that easily.

"Yes?" she asked apprehensively. In the back of her mind and deep in her heart she wanted Zach to say something to make her stay with him and not go with Josh who she knew so well.

"Who is this?" Josh asked, obviously a little angry.

Cammie turned to him, surprised at his reaction. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend. "This is Zach, he helped me find you Josh. And why the reaction?"

"I don't want him messing with my girl!" Josh spat.

"Your girl?" Zach asked, amused.

Cammie blinked a few times. "Your girl?"

"Yeah!" Josh spat again, stepping closer to Zach, who was obviously taller and stronger.

"Josh!" Cammie shouted, pulling him away. "Josh I am not your girl!"

"What?" he asked, turning his attention to her. "I thought you loved me!"

"Wai-wait," Cammie's eyes filled with tears. "How did you know?"

"How long has it been," Josh chuckled. "13 years?"

"Well...yeah," Cammie stuttered, very embarrassed as she felt her eyes sting. "But...but if you knew...why...why..."

"Why what?" Josh asked casually, as if the whole thing was not important.

"Why did you hurt me?" she asked confidently.

Josh laughed. "Just forget about it, come on, there's only like two minutes 'till the new year."

He tried taking her hand again and pulling her with him, but she jerked it away. "No Josh I am not going with you! You knew I loved you! Yet you still rejected me! I asked you to prom! To prom! Do you know how hard that was for me? It took every ounce of courage I had! You have always known, but only want me tonight so you can get laid! Well, guess what? I am not in love with you anymore! 13 years ends now!"

Then she slapped him, hard.

* * *

><p>"I am such an idiot," Cammie muttered into her hands as she sat back down in the open bar stool. Zach had told Josh to leave after Cammie slapped him, prompting Cammie's confidence to run out.<p>

Zach sat down beside her. "I don't think you're an idiot. In fact, I think you did great."

Cammie glanced up at him as he ordered them drinks. Butterflies circled in her stomach and her pluse shot up when the countdown began she she got an idea.

10...9...8...

"Zach?" she asked him, standing up.

"Yeah?" he answered, and turned towards her.

7...

Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him, soft and fast.

6...5...4...

"What was that for?" Zach smirked, silently praising himself. He had wanted to do that since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"The new year, and the new me," Cammie smiled back.

3...2...

"Well then..." Zach started and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him with her hands against his chest. "Kiss me again."

1...

So she did.

And as the world shouted HAPPY NEW YEAR! Cammie and Zach focused on themselves, and how Cammie fell for him in just four hours, after an eternity loving someone else.

They made it a tradition, going to that bar every New Year's Eve, and kissing each other like the very first time.


End file.
